cs2dmafiaclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Counter strike 2d Wiki
'' WELCOME TO Cs2D MAFIA CLAN SITE '' '' ' This is a site where players of counter strike add them-selfs to the cla n. If you play the game 2times a week, add your-self. Mafia clan was made for loyalty too your higher mafia"s leader"s and too meet more mafia"s. you can play in anny rooms but the best room to play as a mafia clan-is CITY_LIFE_BLOCKER. try not to get banned-from rooms. so have fun and dont get banned- -----------------------kosashi '''MAFIA PASSWORD FOR THE WEEK! this is the password 2 id the real mafia and the fake mafia.. look@ this every WEEK cuz it will change every WEEK. IT WILL CHANGE EVERY SUNDAY ^_^. *PW: god dam hobo! ''MAFIA NEWS! HEY ITS ME KOSASHI! GUESS WHT!? I HAVE A NEW MAP READY BUT BAD PART IS. WHEN PPL TRY 2 JOIN THEY FAILD 2 LOAD MY NEW MAP....(ITS A FUN MAP) ITS A CITY LIFE+ZOMBIE ATTACK+ SUPER HERO ALL 2GETHER+ U CAN USE CARS THAT REALY DO SHOOT----2 BAD THO---NO1 CAN LOAD MY MAP..... HEY ITS ME KOSASHI:- EVERY1 SHOULD THANK TRANSFORMICE- HE MADE A REALY GOOD SERVER--- 2ND BEST OF THE RP-SERVER---MIGHT BECOME THE 1ST THE CLAN IS- STILL UP+ SMILE+ DRAGONKID WILL WATCH U ALL- SMILE AND DRAGONKID---WILL REPORT 2 ME IF THIER IS A PORBLEMS IN THE CLAN have fun+ enjoy kosashi ^_^ SERVER THAT YOU SHOULD PLAY@ *FUN ZOMBIE-GAMING *NT-SUPER HERO *NT-NO LIMIT *maPmaKer II Build *BLOCKER_CITY_LIFE *-WFW:CITY_LIFE *-[]- Draft City -[] *Transformice ! *(MAFIA)-SERVER *ALEX SERVER *Happy Server (Fred) *(ADD MAP HERE) *(ADD MAP HERE) *(ADD MAP HERE) MAFIA TALK SPACE-NEED 2 TALK? TYPE HERE *(KOSASHI)OK UN-NAMED ^_^ *(unname)-er... kosashi i edit mafia-list uname-thai(the new kid) to uname-thai(MAFIA) already *(KOSASHI)-any1 ever played dead frontier??? cuz i do-its realy fun+3d betta wow awsome--bad part is- it lags.. *(KOSASHI)--LOL NICE PIC EVERY1 LOL *(KOSASHI)--HEY PLAY WFW-CITY AS A BACKUP CITY LIFE MEETING AREA *(Michan1)-- I'm going to change my name multiple times. My current name is Michan1 *(Michan1)-- Kosashi, give Undergo a promotion. He can show himself worthy. He is also a good friend. He knows secrets of maps that can help other mafia. Send him up a rank. Let him fight or take out targets. Same with other lower rank mafia. *(kosashi)-hello every1 sorry im not on much this week.... but the new main site or server is ganna be draft city, hey smile thx 4 the info of the server 4 the mafia and michan... um... ok il let him join the clan but he cant rank up that quick- also this is 4 every1(MAFIA RANKING UP)-NEW SITE 2 RANK UP MOST IS GANNA B---IF U C ME, IL GIVE U A MISSION IF U ASK 4 IT ^_^ <_< >_< <_< >_> ^_^ *_*-FU2 HEHEHEHEHEH JK *(Michan1)-- BTW, I added a new page for Mafia Gameplay. Can you add the page to the popular pages or make it known because I added your gameplay kosashi. *(kosashi)-wht ever ur choice ^_^ *(Michan1)-- Kosashi, since I'm known as the "Godfather" at the school, I thought we should make the leader names as the ranks. Godfather for you Kosashi, and Dons for Co-Leaders. Plus you could change around "The new kid" and "Delivery boy" ranks. To me it would make more sense. BTW, I have a "Mafia gang at my school. I started it a while back. Just a team of my friends. xD *(kosashi)-wtf???? u have a gang!!!! HELL YEA!!! DATS MY BOY!!!!! jkjkjk--- no i waont chnage anny ranks yet!- but im ganna add-more ranks *(Michn1)-- It's Awesome. And ok with the ranks. We were also thinking of recruiting a few guys we know. It's gonna be awesome. *(kosashi)- ok sure that will b cool- try not 2 invite the whole cs2d players ok? lololololol jk----it would b cool if we had a shit load of cs2d players in the clan. *(CHAT) *(CHAT) *(CHAT) *(CHAT) *(CHAT) *(CHAT) *(CHAT) MAFIA RANKING LIST/ TOP 5 PLAYERS! '(MAFIA)-#1 (GUARD)-#2 (WATCHER)-#3 (THE NEW KID)-#4 (DELIVERY BOY)-#5 ''' *''WILDARM5=#1'' *''BLACK OPS =#2'' *''MICHAN1 =#3'' *''SUGER PIE =#4'' *''SMILE =#5'' congrats u have been the top players of this month- u can recive a extra rank^ or money in draft city/ exp on pt hero/ admin in the new coming up mafia server! have fun 2 all players+ play more 2 earn ur top player list- the more u play the better+ recive the top players extra site www.cs2dmafiaclan.wikia.com/wikia/TOP_PLAYER_EXTRA_INFO MAFIA-----LIST---------- *dragonkid(MAFIA) *Evil Dragon(GUARD) *KOSASHI (MAFIA) *JASON23 (GUARD) *c@ld (MAFIA) *evilninjakid (GUARD) *eni (MAFIA) *T3HK4T(MAFIA) *xxgirlxx (MAFIA) *xx(smile)xx (MAFIA) *dont fuk with me b3itch (THE NEW KID) *suger pie (MAFIA) *ellis (GUARD) *T bag (WATCHER) *pronoob (WATCHER) *dragonpuff (MAFIA) *SkiLLZ (WATCHER) *undergo (WATCHER) *YOUR MOM (WATCHER) *wildarm5(MAIFA) *Michan1(MAFIA) *uname-thai(MAFIA) *-=TeDKilL3R=-{RuS} (WATCHER) *Gallade(GUARD) *lOSt-SoUl(GUARD) *WaRD£R(GUARD) *Irapemen(GUARD) *DBOY(THE NEW KID) *Jyun(WATCHER) *black ops(GUARD) *hamza(DELIVERY BOY) *shadow(DELIVERY BOY) *THE ROCK UA(DELIVERY BOY) *xFACEx Pan(DELIVERY BOY) *transformice(MAFIA) *stickman (DELIVERY BOY) *roadkill (DELIVERY BOY) *sam fisher(MAFIA) *SHADOW (DELIVERY BOY) *ULTRA SUPER NINJA (MAFIA) *gooddragon (DELIVERY BOY) *delta (DELIVERY BOY) *AKKINI (DELIVERY BOY) *j20 (WATCHER) *ynohtna (THE NEW KID) *killroy (THE NEW KID) THE MAFIA HIT LIST-(AKA)=THE WANTED LIST *nazgul *PROG: LOGIC *BW HARCORE *NINJA *RAGs1-5 *mafia-k0sashi2 *fat bitch(SMART) *ass-holes *D0GGY $TYLE *DA-B3ITCHES *XxXpunkXxX * -REAX-Alexis *biologic *xxx(carebear)xxx *DT-Darki *hetsuke *alexFM *pro killer (yakuza) *El OsCuRo(note): he is know for stealing mafia names and trick other ppls *jurgen1 MAFIA CLASS LEADERS!!!! *DRAGONKID=CO-LEADER *KOSASHI=CLAN-LEADER *SMILE=CO-LEADER *WILDARM5=CO-LEADER MAFIA HITMANs Note mafia hitmans are for killing ppl that are in the mafia class leaders 2 b commanded---- so they will only listen 2 us when we tell them 2 kill some1 *c@ld * *SAM FISHER *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) KOSASHI SPECAIL ARMY (NOTE)-this is only for the top mafia"s 2 protect the leaders, they must b skilled and tranined by mafia or suger pie *(MICHAN1) *(OPEN SPOT) *(OPEN SPOT) MAFIA RULES *1.) RULE 1 IS NO HACKS:(if u get cought hacking u will b ranked down but thats only if ur cought) *2.) RULE 2 IS TRY AND MAKE SOME MONEY (DONT ASK KOSASHI!!! he worked 4 his money cant u?! ) *3.) RULE 3 IS ALL MAFIA NEEDS 2 HAVE A CAR! (KOSASHI can give u 100k-200k as a support for the car) *4.) RULE 4 IS ALL MAFIA CANT LET ANNY1 JOIN THE CLAN UNLESS U TELL KOSASHI *5.) RULE 5 IS DONT LET ANNY1 BUT A KNOWN MAFIA MEMBER IN THE STORE (stupid ppl let random ppl in) *6.) RULE 6 IS HAVE FUN AND DONT B EMO (u know im just making this up cuz i have no more idea right??) *7.) RULE 7 IS BE LOYAL AND DON'T TALK TRASH TO OTHER MEMBERS! (simple like abc's) Category:Browse